Pinky Dinosaur
by LaSt wiTcH
Summary: It has been a week since Cid and I have been a couple, and I was just getting used to his love making; until he bought something from a local shop, hoping it will ‘spark’ a minor change in our routine. VincentxCid


**Pinky Dinosaur  
****  
Note: I do not own this story!! So, please, don't burn me or whatever!!**

**** _It has been a week since Cid and I have been a couple, and I was just getting used to his love making; until he bought something from a local shop, hoping it will 'spark' a minor change in our routine…_

***

Vincent's moan echoed in the hot, steamy hotel room. His back was pressed tightly to the wall with his black trousers around his feet and his hair over his face. Cid's strong hands held tightly on the sides of his hips as he kissed Vincent's lower stomach. Cid raised his head while placing a finger to his lips.  
"Shhh," Cid ordered, "You were pretty loud then. They will hear you next door."  
"….you bit me," Vincent gasped as beads of sweat slipped down from his forehead.  
"Ah?" Cid gave him a look. He then raised an eyebrow, turning to Vincent's manhood.  
"Hm. You mean this here?" It was then that Cid's tongue run over Vincent's hard member.  
Vincent started shivering, his fingers lacing through the older man's hair and his gasps started to get louder. He let out a violent shudder as he felt his lovers finger slip in his entrance.  
Vincent yelled out as Cid grinned evilly below, slipping in another finger and pressing his left hand tighter on Vincent's hip, pushing him up against the wall once more.  
"Come on, stand up properly. I'm helping to support you, aren't I?" Cid asked licking his lips and tasting Vincent's sticky gift.  
Through heavy eyelids, Vincent shot a glare at Cid. He didn't like Cid's behavior today; it seemed that he was hiding something.  
Vincent sucked in a breath as a third finger run across his left arsecheek. Soon, he felt his lover's third finger slip in.  
"Cid – I can't…! gh – yah…ah!" Vincent cried arching forward, using Cid's head as support. Cid then raised his hand and his head, placed it on Vincent's tense stomach, pushing him against the wall again.  
"That won't do. Stand up straight!" Cid ordered slipping his three fingers out of Vincent's entrance. He stared at Vincent who was breathing heavily trying to gain his breath back. Vincent let out a violet shudder and closed his eyes.  
An evil smirk spread across Cid's lips, "I guess it can't be helped…."  
Cid stood up while grabbing placing a hand on Vincent's right hip and grabbing his left leg and made it drape over Cid's shoulder. The older man then moved towards Vincent and stopped half an inch away from Vincent's pale lips.  
"Hold onto me," Cid whispered lovingly.  
Vincent's eyes widened as he stared at Cid.  
"…..Cid….."  
The look in the pilot's eyes gave Vincent the sudden urge to do what was said. He then leaned over and gently kissed him; feeling Cid's manhood slipping into his entrance. He broke the kiss while letting go a loud gasp, locking his fingers in Cid's hair and getting the full feeling that Cid was giving him. Cid buried his face into the side of Vincent's neck, thrusting roughly into the younger man…..

*****  
Vincent stirred after he heard the creak of the hotel's bed. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was laying on his side and what appeared to be facing away from Cid. Vincent then slowly sat up, not really caring that he was completely naked and noticed Cid was only in his blue trousers and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"….Cid….?" Vincent asked, his voice sounding sleepy still.  
Cid turned his head around and smiled at him. It looked like he was holding something in his hands.  
"Nah, Vincent. Wanna try this?" Cid asked pointing towards to whatever he was holding.  
Vincent shifted to side slightly, "What?"  
"This," Cid turned around slightly and passed a small white box towards Vincent. On the side of the box was written in bright pink letters was _Pinky Dinosaur. _  
Vincent frowned as he shifted further more to Cid and took the box from his hands.  
"Pinky Dinosaur?" Vincent asked.  
"Yep. Pinky Dinosaur," Cid smiled.  
Vincent swallowed lightly before opening the box. The black haired man froze. Inside the box was a controller with the buttons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 written in big numbers on the handle.  
_"So that's what he has been hiding all day," _Vincent thought.  
Cid placed his head on Vincent's right shoulder, "Just a minor change in our routine."  
"The exterior is a silicon model of myself…." Cid turned his head and watched Vincent pick up the toy from the box then threw it across the room.  
Cid's face dropped, "Pinky Dinosaur!!!"  
Cid quickly jumped up, ran across the room and picked up the toy. He stroked the head with his fingers as he turned his head to Vincent.  
"What are you doing to my Pinky Dinosaur?!"  
The blonde then shut his mouth as he saw Vincent hold his Cerberus and reload the barrel.  
"I'm very sorry. Please forgive me," Cid said in a low voice walking back to the bed.  
He picked up the box, gently placing the toy back, "…I'm sure you would have had all sorts of fun using it…"  
"You use it," Vincent said coldly.  
"But wouldn't it be the same as masturbating?" Cid asked, making a weird face.

Cid crossed his arms, placed his right elbow on his leg, rested his chin in his palm and turned to look at Vincent. Vincent was still undressed but had his right leg up and he rested his left arm on his ghostly pale thigh. His red orbs searching Cid's elder face, wondering what was on his mind.  
"…can you think of a better way to spice things up a little?" Cid asked, his voice low and disappointed.  
The gunslinger gave Cid a confused look but then it shifted back to his normal expression. He shifted a little to see Cid a little better.  
"Nothing comes to mind. I'm poor at things like that," Vincent replied normally.  
"Yeah, yeah. Poor at it…."  
Cid suddenly paused and his eyes widened. He quickly turned his head towards Vincent, getting a strange look from the black haired man.  
"…..Poor at what?" Cid asked staring at Vincent's face expression.  
Vincent lowered his head, letting his hair fall over his face, "I'm not the sort to push my own wants onto another."  
Cid's eyes widened more and his started to breath heavily. Vincent frowned at him.  
"…then I'm…" Cid started. "You think I'm too pushy?"  
Vincent raised his head up.  
"….a little."

Cid froze. It was like he was knocked out by Clouds heavy swords from the head. The blonde pilot let himself fall to his side, making his back face Vincent.  
"Cid? What is it?" Vincent asked loudly.  
"I'm a little disgusted with myself," Cid replied.  
Vincent shifted so that he was looking over Cid's raised shoulder, his hands in between his legs and pressed onto the bed.  
"Why are you disgusted with yourself?" Vincent asked.  
"Are you kidding?" Cid turned his head to glare at Vincent, "Didn't you just say you think I'm too pushy?"  
Cid raised himself up by his elbows, waiting for Vincent to answer. Vincent raised up his clawed hand and made small gap in between his first finger and his thumb.  
"A little…"  
"Even if it's just a little….It still means I've been pushing myself on you…" Cid said.  
Vincent glared at him before reaching out, gripped onto Cid's left arm and pulled it out towards him.  
"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Cid yelled out flinging his head to see Vincent.  
"Don't insult me. If I really hated it, I'd refuse," Vincent growled at him.  
"Huh?" Cid asked.  
"Well…that's what you implied. You couldn't force me into anything…." Vincent loosened his grip on his arm and let Cid turn round slightly.  
"So, it doesn't matter how pushy I consider you to be," Vincent said in a gentle voice.

Cid had then the sudden feeling to jump on this handsome young man that had just told him that he didn't mind Cid to be pushy. Cid then suddenly jumped up, wrapped his arms around Vincent's slim waist and pushed him down onto the bed.  
"Vincent…!" Cid yelled out in joy.  
"Wha…? What?" Vincent cried in horror.  
Cid gently hovered over Vincent. Vincent's hands gently gripped on Cid's wide shoulders.  
"Is it okay to do it one more time?" Cid asked in a whisper.  
"That!! I can't take any more today! I refuse!" Vincent yelled, slumming his closed fists on Cid's shoulder blades.  
"You just practically said you love it when I'm forceful!" Cid yelled back.  
Cid then suddenly shoot up, a huge wide grin on his face.  
"That's right! I'll try out 'Pinky Dinosaur' on you!" Cid smiled.

Vincent glared as he threw his clenched fist towards Cid's right eye. Cid fell back, both his hands flying over to his eye.  
"Vincent! What did you do that for?!"

*****  
Vincent crossed his arms under his cloak and looked away from Cid. Cloud gave the red dressed man an odd look at the way he was behaving. Yuffie walked joyfully up to Cid but paused when she saw a small purple mark on his cheek.  
"Ummm. You okay Cid?" Yuffie asked.  
"Mh. Mostly…"


End file.
